


Churn Thy Butter

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Human, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Butter, Clumsy Castiel, Diners, Klinefelter Syndrome, M/M, Males With Breasts, Mute Castiel, Pancakes, Tittie Butter, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works the butter churn at his siblings' diner.  He typically avoids all other humans at all costs, but when Gabriel hires a new employee named Dean, Castiel decides that maybe not all people are bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Churn Thy Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fabulous_Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fabulous_Feather/gifts).



> this is for my fren

Castiel sighed as he took out the last bit of butter from the churner in the back room. He didn’t see why his brother felt their family diner needed a butter churner, but it gave him an excuse to hide in the pantry without having to socialize, so he didn’t mind too much.

He pushed the butter into a container and opened the door of the pantry, wincing slightly at the shock of bright light. He hated this part. It was when he had to risk being seen. 

Castiel walked quickly to Gabriel, who was flipping pancakes in the kitchen. He set the container next to the griddle.

“Dude!” Gabriel shouted. “That was *potato*ing fast!”

Castiel smiled weakly at Gabriel.

“Oh, Gabe,” Gabriel said, mimicking Castiel’s voice, “that’s because I like it fast! Oooh, fast and hard! I will churn thy butter-“

Castiel snorted and walked back into the pantry.

He didn’t speak unless he was at home, in the apartment he, Gabriel, and Anna shared. They’d bought it after the incidents with their family. 

Castiel had been diagnosed with Klinefelter Syndrome when he was thirteen years old, which basically meant that his body was mostly male with certain female characteristics- as Anna said, he had, “. . . boobs finer than mine, hips finer than mine, the squishiest little cheeks in the universe, and a very undeveloped penis.” After his parents found out, they had promptly kicked him out of the house and disowned him. Anna and Gabriel were both eighteen at the time, so they’d packed up their things, said a few choice words to their parents, and taken Castiel to a town several hours away from the house. 

As far as he knew, none of the customers even knew he existed- and he liked it that way. 

Castiel peered into churner and groaned. He forgot to get more milk. Crap. He went over to the door and took a very, very deep breath before opening it and running to the refrigerator. He opened the door and began moving things around, looking for the milk- but he couldn’t find any. 

Oh, dear. 

Castiel took a few more deep breaths and tried to compose himself. He needed milk. There was no milk. 

He could ask Anna to go buy some more, but that would mean going up front where the customers were. He could ask Gabriel to go buy some more, but then, he’d have to take over for Gabriel, and people might spot him through the window where the orders were placed. He could go buy it himself, but he’d have to be by himself around lots of strangers, and that would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Castiel sighed, looking down at his boobs. Maybe there was another option. 

He walked back into the pantry and took off his shirt. He began squeezing his nipples. He’d once read in a book that if a woman stimulated her breasts the right way, she could produce milk without having to give birth first. He had female-breasts, so maybe he could do that, as well. He tossed his sweater aside.

After quite a bit of squeezing, a trickle of milk dripped down Castiel’s chest and into the butter churner. He gasped. It had worked! He kept squeezing, and soon, a small stream of milk was flowing inside. He filled up the churner and stopped squeezing- but the milk kept flowing. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he had no clue how to stop the milk. He groaned again. Oh, well. He’d better start churning. 

After a bit, he’d churned the milk into butter, so he scraped it into another container. There was a banging sound at the door. 

“Castiel, how’s it going?”

Castiel rushed to the door and opened it just wide enough to hand Gabriel the container, careful to hide his milk-leaking breasts from him.

“Alright, buddy, I have to go buy some more milk, because I think we’re probably running low-“

Castiel’s eyes grew wide. ‘No,’ he mouthed to Gabriel, shaking his head.

“Yes. I won’t be gone long, and I’ve hired a new employee to help, too. His name is Dean, okay? He’s very nice, and I trust him, so you can, too. Keep that butter in here, by the door. I’ll have him just open the door a tiny bit and get some when he needs it.” 

Castiel frowned and shut the door. Why was butter so important, anyway?

“See you in a bit!”

Castiel grunted. He leaned over the churner, staring at the milk pouring out of his nipples. This wasn’t normal. Then again, who had ever said Castiel was normal?

Castiel shook himself. He’d been staring into space again. Suddenly, the door opened.

“Gabriel said somebody was in here churning butter. That’s a little weird, but I can dig it, I guess. I- I mean, I guess we need more butter, so, if you could, uh. Churn some or whatever,” came a new voice. This must have been Dean.

Castiel gasped. Dean had a very nice voice. The milk began flowing out faster. 

“He said you don’t talk, and if I make you uncomfortable, he’ll fire me, so, uh. I’ll just go-“

Castiel went to poke his head out and nod, but he slipped in a puddle of his breast milk and crashed to the floor.

“*potato*!” Dead shouted, “are you okay, man?” He ran into the room and gasped. “What the-“

Castiel stared up at Dean from where he lay, surrounded by the milk and butter of his own breasts. He blinked. Dean was the most attractive man he’d ever seen. The milk poured out even faster.

“There’s, uh. There’s milk coming out of your boobs. You have boobs.”

Castiel blinked again.

“You can just wait for Gabe to get back with more milk, if you want…?”

Castiel rolled over and tried to use the churner to pull himself up- but he ended up pulling the churner down, and butter went flying everywhere. He fell to the ground again, now surrounded by shattered bits of the butter churner.

Dean screamed. “Oh, my- oh- oh, God- are you oka- no, you’re obviously not, oh- you’ve got- that’s- that’s blood-“

Castiel looked at his hand, which was bleeding a little. He wiped it on his shirt and slowly stood up. He put his hands in front of him and gave Dean a thumbs-up.

“Dude, you- you’re not a thumbs up. You should go to the emergency room or-“

Castiel gasped and shook his head violently.

“No? You- oh, *potato*, that’s right. You don’t like new people. Oh- oh, crap, am I making you uncomfortable with all this talking?”

Castiel shook his head.

“Thank God,” Dean said, sighing and running his hands through his hair. He eyed Castiel’s nipples. “Nice,” he said.

Castiel blushed. Nobody other than Anna and Gabriel had ever commented on his boobs before. Everyone else had called him a freak.

“Most people say boobs aren’t manly, but, ah, I think they don’t really have a gender, you know? A boob is just a boob.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Wait, what? Dude, he said you didn’t talk- *potato*, your voice is so pretty- like- in a manly way-“

Castiel laughed. He bent over to pick up a shard of metal from the churner, but he slipped again and fell on the ground, much harder this time. 

“Woah!” Dean shouted. He knelt next to Castiel. “You okay?”

Castiel thought for a moment. He shook his head.

“No, I didn’t think so. We have to stop the milk, dude. Is this like baby milk?”

Castiel nodded.

“Maybe we just have to get it out, then. I- I’m gonna try to suck it, I guess,” Dean said. He knelt down further and began sucking the milk out of Castiel’s nipples, alternating every few seconds. 

Castiel coughed. This was very strange. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though. He liked it a little bit.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. “I’m back!” came Gabriel’s voice.

Dean gasped and jumped off of Castiel’s chest. Castiel gasped, as well. The milk wasn’t coming out anymore!

Castiel started pressing chunks of butter into a small tub, and Dean helped mop up the milk. “Thank God it stopped,” Dean whispered, “but if it happens again, I wouldn’t object to, uh, helping you out some more.” 

Gabriel opened the door just as Castiel set the butter next to the door and Dean finished wiping up the milk. “Did you miss- oh. Oh! Oh, I- oh,” Gabriel said, staring at Castiel’s sweater in the corner.

Dean’s eyes widened. “I-“

Gabriel looked at Castiel. “You’re not wearing a shirt,” he noted. “That’s against dress code.”

Castiel hurriedly pulled his sweater over his head.

“Well, Dean,” Gabriel said, “I happen to know when my little brother likes somebody, and it seems he likes you, so I think you’ll be sticking around for a while. Can I take this tub of butter, then?” He pointed to the tittie-butter by the door. He grinned, stuck his finger in it, and licked it. “Huh,” he said. He walked to the griddle with the tub of butter in his arms. “I don’t know what you two did to make this,” he called over his shoulder, “but I hope you keep doing it.”

“Oh, we will,” Dean said, grinning at Castiel. “We definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry winter to all an to all a goodnight


End file.
